owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sects
Vampire: The Masquerade used clan as a character identifier more than sect, largely because it only had two major sects—and they were at war. Requiem downplays the importance of clan in favor of allowing characters to define themselves by which covenant they join. Using the sects of one World of Darkness in the other requires some work no matter which direction you look, because those worlds are so different. It is by no means impossible to import the Camarilla and the Sabbat in the current World of Darkness, or the five covenants in the original. It just requires broadening one’s gaze and converting a few systems. 'Anarchs' Anarchs exist on the fringes of Camarilla society, often literally. They occupy the areas of the city where the Toreador and Ventrue never visit - the slums, industrial zones, rundown suburbia. Though they enjoy the benefits of the Masquerade, they are regarded by the Camarilla as the bratty younger sibling who needs to be protected for the reputation of the family as a whole. 'Camarilla' Born in the wake of the great inquisition, fearing the great power the masses of the Kine displayed when driven by faith. The Camarilla is a strict and rigid organization enforcing a policy of non disclosure. Led by a shadowy conclave of old and powerful but anonymous Kindred known only as the inner council, who are represented by seven powerful vampires known as the Justicar, appointed for a period of thirteen years. The Camarilla sees all Kindred as being part of its organization, and in truth most Kindred are. The Camarilla's dominion encompasses most of the old world, northwestern Africa, and great tracts of north America as well as a small enclave in eastern Asia. The Australian kindred also officially pay allegiance to the Camarilla but in reality they are completely autonomous. The territories that fall under the dominion of the Camarilla are ruled by a powerful vampire who bears the title of Prince. The Prince presides over all the Kindred in his locale, and is the final arbiter in all kindred affairs there. 'Children of Osiris' minor sect/cult 'Inconnu', The No-one outside the sect really knows what the Inconnu do, and usually not even who they are. There are two major rumors concerning the Inconnu: the first is that they are some sort of world-wide vampiric Illumanti organization, seeking to control the activities of vampires all over the world, playing to the stereotypes of elders manipulating their childer. The second is that they are collectively in pursuit of the legendary state of Golconda, which is supposed to be some sort of transcendant state where a vampire may keep all of their strengths but none of their weaknesses. Either way, Inconnu vampires are fairly rare, usually old, and definitely mistrusted. [[Independents|'Independents']] Vampires are, by nature, solitary and jealous creatures. Some band together out of mutual greed, protection, or simply to bring down an elder too powerful for them individually. Those vampires who do not choose this path, however, roam the wilds and pace the cities of the Final Nights alone, either because they refuse to kowtow to the vampiric powers-that-be, because they are afraid of what they will become if they keep the company of other vampires, or simply because they prefer solitude. 'Sabbat' The Sabbat's precise origins are unclear, but are likely the result of either a popular death-cult among Cainites in the Dark Ages, or a sect formed by vampires who were dissatsified with the results of the Convention of Thorns, which broke the back of the Anarch Revolt. Either way, the Sabbat is a collection of fierce, fanatical vampires who believe that the Kindred need not hide behind the Masquerade. Instead, the Sabbat delights in proving their superiority over mortals, often in graphic and violent ways. This has garnered them the emnity of the Camarilla, and they are widely regarded as bloodthirsty maniacs by those outside the sect. The Sabbat is sometimes referred to as the "Sword of Caine", especially by those who adopt the religious mandate imposed by Sabbat elders. <<<< BACK